emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5498 (6th January 2010)
Plot Aaron is hungover after his birthday drinks the night before. Sally invites Ashley for lunch but he states the idea is a non-starter leaving Sally disappointed. At Victoria Cottage, a devastated Katie questions why she didn't see this coming whilst Gennie wonders what happened to make Ryan go off Katie so quickly. Faye also can't understand why Ryan dumped Katie and comments it’s a shame as they were great together. Zak is annoyed that Lisa is continuing to model at the college now Christmas has been and gone. Lisa states it gets her out the house and reminds Zak they need the money. At Mulberry Cottage, Ashley flicks through holiday brochures. After Sandy advises him to take the bull by the horns, Ashley decides to call Laurel. Heartbroken Katie heads into work. Maisie feigns surprise when Katie reveals Ryan dumped her and guiltily gives her former love rival a hug to comfort her. It's John and Moira's twentieth-wedding-anniversary so they head to the pub to celebrate. Maisie offers Katie a shoulder to cry on but she feels awful seeing how upset her friend is. Nathan listens in as Katie asks Maisie to find out if Ryan has met someone else. Adam knows Aaron is using Holly to hide his sexuality so orders Aaron to end things but Aaron refuses. John has something special planned for their anniversary which worries Moira. Ashley fills Diane in on his phone call with Laurel. Laurel can't stand the thought of Sally still being in the village and Ashley doesn't have a clue how to fix things. When Sally appears in the pub, Ashley immediately makes excuses to leave. Lisa fills the factory girls in on her exploits as a life model. The girls are supportive, much to Lisa's delight. Moira and John dress to the nines to recreate their first date at an eighties disco in town. As soon as they close the farmhouse door behind them, Holly gets on the phone to Aaron and invites him over. Diane calls in past Mulberry Cottage where she suggests to Ashley that he asks Sally to move away so he can get his family back. Ashley isn’t keen on the idea, reminding Diane that Sally technically hasn't done anything wrong. Holly kisses Aaron on the couch. Aaron clearly isn't as keen as Holly but follows her up to the bedroom anyway. Faye informs Mark of Ryan and Katie's break up. Leyla and Gennie manage to drag Katie out to the pub. When Ryan appears, Katie asks for an explanation but she isn't satisfied by his answers, or lack thereof. Holly walks in on Aaron and Adam arguing in the kitchen. Maisie believes Katie should know the truth about her and Ryan but Ryan thinks it's a bad idea. Holly is furious with Adam interfering in her relationship with Aaron and questions why he's doing it. Adam blurts out Aaron tried to kiss him - he thinks Aaron is gay. Aaron denies it and Holly believes her boyfriend over her brother. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Office and hallway *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and stairway Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,700,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes